Firestar's Past
by Emolga237
Summary: Who were Firestar's parents? What was his life like as a kittypet? Why did StarClan send him dreams so he would join ThunderClan? Is there a meaning to those seemingly innocent dreams? NOTICE: ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life

**Enjoy my second FanFiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life**

A small flame colored kit opened his eyes for the first time and looked around. All he saw was a brown wicker basket and thick, warm, fluffy, ginger fur. He mewed loudly, cuddled into his mother to take a long drink of warm, delicious milk and looked into her hazel eyes. She said, "The house folk told me that your name is Rusty."

"Rusty!" He squealed. "I'm Rusty!"

The kit, Rusty, tottered around on his stubby little legs in the basket and squealed his name over and over. His mother looked at him with loving eyes and licked his fur. "Hey!" Rusty protested.

Rusty's mother's name was Stargaze. Stargaze of RiverClan.


	2. Chapter 2: Mosskit and Rusty

**BTW, I cried while writing this chapter, so prepare yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mosskit and Rusty**

Mosskit huddled by her mother, Bluefur, in an attempt to stay warm. She didn't like this game anymore. Suddenly, her body convulsed and she took in one last breath. Her body stopped moving. The next thing she remembered was a silvery she-cat walking toward her, on top of the snow.

"Bluefur?" She whimpered. "I want to go home." "Hush, little one." The silver cat comforted. "My name is Sparrowflight. I'm afraid you are in StarClan now."

"But, I want Bluefur!" Mosskit wailed. "I want to go home! I miss Stonekit and Mistykit! I miss ThunderClan! I miss Bluefur!"

"It's alright, Mosskit. We will take care of you now." "But I want Bluefur!" Mosskit cried as she burst into tears. She drew herself close to Sparrowflight and wept into her soft pelt. "Come." Sparrowflight told Mosskit, "There is someone who wants to see you." Sparrowflight lead Mosskit down a snowy, but warm, path to a clearing with three cats sat. One of the cats came over to the two and said, "Hello Mosskit. My name is Featherwhisker. I was medicine cat before Spottedleaf. You have a destiny to fulfill."

As Mosskit grew to understand the full meaning of her destiny in StarClan, she dreamt every night about her mother's thoughts and even walked in her dreams, without her knowing. She now understood why she was taken so far from home, but she terribly Bluefur and Stonekit and Mistykit. They had had such fun together.

One night, she suddenly awoke and found herself looking at a strange kit. The kit couldn't see her, so she watched him for a while and when he went into another room in the Twoleg nest, she followed. The flame colored kit gasped as he ran up to another ginger cat. She was lying on the ground, still as a stone.

The kit started to cry and Mosskit widened her eyes in shock as a silver essence drifted out of the body and formed into a glowing cat.

"Who are you?" Mosskit asked.

"I am Stargaze of RiverClan." She answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mosskit!" Mosskit said, excitedly. "My mother was Bluefur and we lived in ThunderClan." Mosskit's eyes started to tear up as she said, "But then I died and I live in StarClan." Mosskit hung her head as Stargaze licked her shoulder. "Stargaze, are you going to StarClan?"

"Yes, Mosskit, I am." Came the answer.

"Then why were you a kittypet?" Mosskit inquired. "Now, that is too complicated for a kit to understand." Stargaze said, uncomfortably.

"Did you leave your Clan and have a kit with a kittypet?" Mosskit accused, knowing that with her new wisdom, she could easily guess what the reason was. "Yes, and I was afraid StarClan wouldn't accept me. But if I'm meeting a StarClan Cat now, then they must have been kind to allow me such a privilege."

However, Stargaze was accepted into StarClan and she would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Rusty was only one week old when his mother died, so he would not remember the day that Mosskit came to visit him, temporarily taking the living form of a kit. She was morphed from a spirit to a kit for a few hours, only until sunhigh, on the request of Featherwhisker. She was not used to a living form, so she stumbled around for a bit until she got used to it. She then found her way through the tangle of Twoleg nests in Twolegplace to Rusty's. She called out as she neared, not attracting to much attention to herself. "Hello?" If any cat asked where she came from, they assuming that she was a kittypet, she would have no answer. A small flame colored kit sadly pattered out from behind a Twoleg thingy. "Yes?" He said with the most depressed look in his eyes. "All you alright?" Mosskit asked. "I'm okay." Rusty mumbled.

"Have you ever heard of the forest cats?" She asked. "No..." He replied.

"There are groups of wild cats who live together in Clans, and they hunt for prey and defend their borders and they fight off intruders and..." Mosskit went on for a few hours when she finally looked up to the sky. She said quickly, "Gotta go!" And ran off to the barn where she was morphed. It was sunhigh.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foreshadowing

**I love the suspense in this chapter... It's so suspenseful! :P**

**For any of you who ar ehaving trouble coming up with ideas for your own FanFics, try listening to your favorite song over and over and over as you write. It helps me!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Foreshadowing**

Mosskit lay down next to Stargaze and Sparrowflight, ready to go to sleep. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted after a long day of running around, being a kit. She then entered a dream which would change the course of Clan life forever...

She was standing in a dark clearing. Around her, were fighting cats. Some of them glowed black, some white, some not at all. Later, this would be known as The War with The Dark Forest or DarkClan. She saw a big, muscular tom who bore a striking resemblance to Rusty. _"This must be in the future."_ She thought. It looked like the glowing white cats and the not glowing cats were on the same side. Some of the glowing white cats had scratches, not unusual for a battle, but their blood was silvery-white, the blood color of StarClan cats.

The biggest cat that was glowing black was fighting five cats at the same time; some glowing white, some not glowing. He would be recognized as Tigerstar by Mosskit later on in her time.

Suddenly, the big dark cat struck out a huge forepaw and raked his thorn-sharp claws down a glowing cat's face. The cat cried out in agony and dissipated into a cloud of white, then all together disappeared.

The muscular, flame colored tom rushed to the big dark cat and leaped upon him, raking his claws down his belly and pinning him to the ground. However, the flame colored tom was already exhausted from the long battle and was flown into the air by a powerful kick from the big dark cat. He hit a tree and crashed to the ground. Stumbling to his paws, he jumped and bit the dark cat hard on his neck and he dissipated into smoke.

The flame colored tom, stunned, fell to the ground, blood gathering in a pool around him. A skinny, but strong looking, pale ginger she-cat ran over to him and whispered something in his ear. She stared at him for a few heartbeats, then the flame colored tom went still, and the pale ginger she-cat wept into his fur.

Mosskit awoke and shook Featherwhisker with her paw. When Featherwhisker woke, Mosskit told her all about her dream and her encounter with Rusty and how they were the same cat. Featherwhisker nodded slowly, then floated down into Spottedleaf's dream. _"Fire will save the Clan." _She whispered into Spottedleaf's ear. _"Fire will save the Clan."_


	4. Chapter 4: Mosskit and Spottedleaf

**Thanks for your support everyone! I'll continue this story after I'm finished with One Goal and my Kane Chronicles Trilogy****!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Mosskit and Spottedleaf**

As Mosskit slept each night, she had the same reoccurring omen that Fire will save the Clan. Every night, she saw a moment of Firepaw or Fireheart or even Firestar saving ThunderClan over and over and over. She didn't know his names or anything else about him, only that the kit she had tslked to was the same cat as the one she saw in these dreams. His flame-colored pelt reminded her of fire.

* * *

Spottedleaf didn't know what the prophecy meant. She was very puzzled. One day, she voiced her confusion with Bluestar.

"Bluestar," Spottedleaf began, "I've had a sign from StarClan. From Featherwhisker." "Good! We haven't had a sign from StarClan in moons!" Bluestar remarked. "What was the sign?"

"She told me that fire would save the Clan." Spottedleaf said, puzzled.

"What could mean?" Bluestar wondered.

"I have no idea. It's been confusing me for a moon. It worries me because it makes me think trouble is coming." Spottedleaf confessed.

"You're right, Spottedleaf, trouble must be coming. But how can fire save the ThunderClan? Fire only has the power to destroy."

Bluestar and Spottedleaf walked off to Bluestar's den, whispering about the warning of danger.


End file.
